


Artwork

by VictuuriOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictuuriOnIce/pseuds/VictuuriOnIce
Summary: A drabble on how Yuuri sees Victor's body.





	

Victor was certainly attractive, Yuuri supposed he had always known so, but he'd always admired his body for the beauty it created when he skated rather than the appearance of it alone. To watch Victor skate was to be taken from reality, to such beauty that the world slipped away and all that there was was simply Victor and himself.

Victor's body was certainly no secret either, from the countless indecencies he'd experienced when they both been in Japan. But Yuuri had never thought to be attracted to his body, while stunning he could understand, for him it was the way it created and moved the world around it to his whim. A piece of art that one would spend uncountable hours watching as it moved. His muscular yet lean figure was undeniably beautiful, but nothing stood out more than the music it created on the ice, thousands of eyes watching and captivated.

And now.. gazing at his sleeping figure stretched out naked on the bed next to him, he couldn't help but understand the beauty that existed in him even when he didn't move. The gentle rise and fall of his chest left a calming in his own, the smooth curves of his figure undeniably stunning from each and every angle. And his face, framed by his unique hair that fell in such a way at this moment that he seemed simply _unreachable._

Victor Nikiforov was beautiful in many ways, and now that his mind and eyes were open to them all he could never unseen him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite suddenly in the middle of the night, and with minimal editing I'm impulsively posting it.   
> Thanks for reading, feel free to offer any advice/criticism and point out mistakes


End file.
